Known sports and/or mixing bottles generally include a main chamber closed by a threaded closure having a centrally-disposed outlet for dispensing a drink. The outlet may include a valve or closure for controlling the drink dispensing.
To maintain very high performance, athletes consume diet and other training supplements in tablet and powder form, and when working out in high performance clothing have difficulty storing these supplements in a convenient place for consumption during training.
Some athletes mix powdered supplements into their drink bottle before a workout but with known bottles the powder is not properly mixed, and/or must be mixed too long before the athlete's workout begins, reducing its effectiveness.
This mixing of liquids with powders and mixtures having a suspended solid can also be required by chefs and home cooks in the kitchen.
The present technology seeks to provide a new sports bottle.